


Hybrids of Desire

by Clairebearsmoothie07



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dehumanization, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Slave, Nipple Penetration, Past Relationship(s), Tournaments, Urethral Play, leeches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebearsmoothie07/pseuds/Clairebearsmoothie07
Summary: After a virus wiped out the human race, a new species was born: the hybrids. Piers, a wolf hybrid presented as an omega, is sent to Raccoon City to become a prize in the tournament of Alphas, who compete against each other to determine who is the strongest and to claim their Omega.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 42
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Piers always thought he would be an alpha, but he never imagined he would be presented as an omega instead. Now it was time for the tournament where the alphas would fight each other and pick their prize of whichever omega they wanted first. He was pissed that he couldn’t even pick the alpha he would want to mate with. 

Piers was sent away from the town where he grew up with his mother, he never knew his father who was killed right after he was born, and the only stories he knew about him were the ones his mother would tell him. She would also tell him the stories of the pit ring that would happen every six months. 

In the pit ring, the alphas from different hybrids would compete for omegas. There were different types of breeds around the regions, and they all gathered for a three week competition for the alpha to prove themselves among each other as well as find their omega partner. The omega were only good for being prized trophies and making offspring. They were weak and didn’t have any say, they were the lowest class of the group. 

Piers was pissed that his genetics caused him to become an omega, he’d learned to fight and acted more of an alpha than an omega. It just happened so suddenly, he was in bed, still fast asleep when he suddenly awoke covered in sweat and burning up. His pajamas were covered in sweet, fruit scented come and he was dripping so much of it. His body was demanding to be mounted that very moment. He stayed the whole morning in the shower trying to calm down his fever and wash off the come. He had to jerk himself to exhaustion so that his body would stop wanting to go out to the street and bend over with his ass up in the air for any alpha that would want to mount him. 

Piers had been put on a special type of pill, it was almost the same as birth control, but it was to prevent him from going into heat every second. The only way to get the pill was to go to the clinic to register as omega into the city systems, and to be drafted to the pit ring. He had no choice and he hadn't had much time to say goodbye to his mother, either. He was on his way to the big city where it all would take place,and hybrids of all species would gather. 

Piers was a brown wolf hybrid, he got the wolf side from his father since his mother was a white dove hybrid. He wished he could have been born a dove, to be able to fly in the sky and get far away from everything that was going to be happening soon.Usually, the offspring would be what their alpha parents were, and Piers wondered what type of hybrid his mate would be. 

He looked out the window, watching as the trees passed them by on their bus ride full of omegas. He had to admit that it was really nice getting out of his small town and getting to travel at least once. 

“Welcome to Raccoon City.” Piers whispered as he saw a green welcome sign they drove by. They were getting so close to the city, and the new life changing event for him. 

“Hey.” A soft spoken voice made Piers' ear twitch and then turn in the direction of the sound to see a brown hair cat hybrid. She appeared more scared than nervous, her tail was fluffed up. “Want a piece of gum?” She held out a pack towards him. 

“Thank you.” Piers took a stick and started to unwrap it and look at her again. “Nervous too, huh? It will be all alright when we get there.” He placed the gum in his mouth and started to chew, only just then did he realize how dry his mouth had become from the nerves. “What’s your name? I’m Piers Nivans.” He held out his hand for a handshake.

“It’s Rebecca Chambers.” She took his hand, then sighed. “You seem so collected. You’re not even breaking a sweat. I’m so scared coming here, I'd rather be back home with my family.” 

“Same, Rebecca, I just want to be with my mother back home, too.” He frowned, understanding how she felt. “We’ll get to see them during the holidays at least, and visit them, too. Maybe it won’t be as bad. If we are lucky, we’ll get gentle alphas.” He was trying hard to make himself believe it and hoped to help her as well.

“It would be really nice if we could find someone caring rather than making us their bitches and prized trophies.” Rebecca sighed and leaned her head back against her seat. “Too bad we couldn’t be a beta. Even if they're not highly respected, they at least have a choice in who their mate is, and decide if they want to become an ‘omega’ in the relationship.”

“I would have loved being a damn beta.” He sighed and looked at her and gave a smile. “You’re cute, you would be claimed by a very strong alpha; the stronger they are the more money in their bank.” He was teasing about that and chuckled. 

“All I need is an alpha sugar daddy.” She made a gagging sound and stuck her tongue out, teasing back. “I really don’t want an old alpha. They will have a pack of omegas giving birth constantly for them.” She frowned, remembering their new life up ahead. 

Piers sighed again and lowered his head and thought about that. “Yeah, the fucked up thing is that’s all we would be in their eyes. Baby making machines until we are not able to anymore, then we’ll get kicked to the side as their servant, or raise their new offsprings.” He made a fist, making his knuckles turn white and tried to hold in the anger, wanting to attack the bus driver.

“The only positive outcome of this is the money our families make off of us. Even if I need to surrender all my freedom, at least I know the money will be sent to them when this is all done.” Rebecca's ears folded to the side and she lowered her head even more.

“Yeah, the money will be good for my mother and our farm, too.” Piers looked to the side and saw the first gas station that he had seen for miles. “If you’d like, maybe we could become friends during the tournament so we won’t be lonely.” Piers smiled warmly at her. “It won’t be so bad if we got each other to talk to, and to watch each other's backs.” 

“I would like that very much. I really want a friend right now. I would love to be hugged, pet and told I’m perfectly safe.” Rebecca frowned and looked at Piers, hoping he took the hint that she just wanted to be held for now. 

“Come here, Rebecca.” Piers smiled and slid to the side of his seat, welcoming her to come over and sit with him.

“Thanks, Piers.” Rebecca moved over to sit beside him. She lowered her head, inviting him to pet, or even stroke, her hair if he wanted to. 

“You’re welcome, Rebecca.” Piers smiled and pulled her closer to hug, and softly started to stroke her hair. IT was difficult to resist petting a cat hybrid,they were too adorable.

Rebecca started making a low purring sound as Piers pet her. She cuddled against him and started to doze off. 

Piers stroked her short brown hair and let her sleep against him. At least she was calm now, but he was still a nervous wreck. He kept looking out the window as the bus started to enter the city. Being a country boy, the city sure was big and loud. His ears folded to the side, listening to the background noise of the city, it was making him more anxious. He tried to focus on Rebecca’s purr and continued to her. Piers wished he was the one being petted and fast asleep in someone else's arms.

The bus stopped in front of a large, towering building and they opened the door for a female white cat hybrid to step inside. Piers could tell she was a beta, she exuded an ‘I’m better than you’ vibe, and her style of fashion said she wasn’t afraid of being groped, either; her breasts were about to pop out of her white dress.

“Welcome, my dear little omegas, to the Umbrella Corp. Here is your first stop before entering the tournament’s prize line. I’ll be taking you to a clinic to run a few tests, just to make sure you're free of any diseases. We’ll also be making sure that you are able to breed, which hybrids you will be compatible with, and which you’ll be the most compatible with. My name is Excella Gionne and if you would, follow me inside.” She stepped off the bus and walked towards the sliding doors of the building. 

Piers shook Rebecca's shoulder gently. “Hey, wake up, we’re here already. We need to get off.” He looked at the other omegas who started a line to get off the bus.

Rebecca opened her eyes and looked out the window. “I don’t want to get off the bus.” She clung to Piers, refusing to get up. 

“We have to, Rebecca, let's get this over with. We’ll be together, okay?” Piers rubbed her head and then stood up, waiting for her to get up.

Rebecca hissed, but she did get up. “Okay, we’ll stick together.” She started walking behind a male rat. A little part of her wanted to bounce on him and nibble his tail. 

Piers placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it as he followed behind. “We’ll stick together, no matter what.” He inhaled deep, feeling his tail going between his legs, afraid of getting off. Piers took his first step off of the bus and followed the others in a straight line, waiting for a command. 

Excella looked at her clipboard and counted them, making sure they were all there. “Wonderful, you’re all counted and present. Follow me and keep your mouths shut like the good little omegas you’ll become.” She chuckled and stepped inside, they followed closely, but none of them said anything. She stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the button. “Such a bunch of lovely darlings.” Her eyes focused on the rat and made a face. “Well, some of you are cute.” Excella stepped to the side as the elevator opened. “Now get in, we’ll be heading to the clinic first. I can already tell some of you will be disease carriers.” She had a bitter change of voice. 

The red hair rat rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, he knew she was talking about him. He mumbled something under his breath, but no one else could hear what he said.

Piers wanted to punch her in the face, every time he heard her voice it made his blood boil. Without much of a choice, Piers took a step off of the elevator, and took hold of Rebecca’s hand, keeping her beside him. “I don’t really like her.” He whispered it low, only for Rebecca to hear. 

“The same, and we only just met her. She’s already getting on my nerves.” Rebecca glared and stood beside Piers. “Picking on the poor rat, what a bitch.”

“Yeah, if she continues, I’ll put a stop to it.” Piers never liked seeing someone weak getting picked on by anyone. Even if he was an omega now, he still had the body build to be able to take on any beta, but he wasn’t strong enough to face an alpha. Thankfully, Excella was just a beta, so bringing her down from her high horse wouldn’t be too hard.

“I would like to see that, a lot.” Rebecca chuckled and slowly reached to grab the rat tail, but Piers stopped her before she could. “Sorry, I just want to grab it.” She whispered softly.

“Better leave him alone, he might be salty from Excella.” Piers smiled at her and leaned against the elevator wall as it started to move. 

As they reach to the bottom floor, the doors open for them to step out. Piers found it weird how their clinic would be at the bottom of the building. 

“I’ll have the girls follow me, and the boys will be following Dr. William Birkin.” Excella stood beside a blond alligator hybrid in a white lab coat, he was also holding a clipboard. His skin was covered in green scales and his tail was long and covered in small spikes.

“Follow me.” William started walking down a different hallway and didn't seem to care if they followed or not, he looked like he just wanted to go back to research. Piers sighed, he didn’t want to leave Rebecca behind,but he had no choice. 

“I’ll meet up with you soon, okay?” He softly rubbed the top of her head before he started to follow the others.

“I hope we can see each other soon.” Rebecca made a sad little whimper as she watched him walk away and then followed Excella.

Piers followed the other omegas and stopped when William did, he turned his attention to them. “I want each of you in a separate room and remove all of your clothing. I’ll be coming in and examining each one of you individually.” William looked down at the clipboard and wrote down some notes. “Hurry up, I have more important things to attend to.” He snapped at how long they were taking.

Piers growled softly and took the room nearest to him and closed the door behind him. It was a small, regular patient room similar to the ones he had seen before. He started to undress himself and took a seat on the exam table. It wasn’t too long before he started to hear random, loud whimpers and crying from other rooms.

“What the hell is he doing to them?” Piers felt a little scared, the cries were coming closer to his room.

William opened the door and stepped inside alongside a man, or was it a woman, it was so hard to tell at times for Piers.

“You’re Piers Nivans, correct? “William looked at the cart with his photo attached. “This is Doctor James Marcus, we’ll be examining you to make sure you’re a fit and healthy omega.” 

“Ah, yes, I’m Piers, sir.” Piers kept his eyes on James for a while longer.

At least that mystery was solved; James was definitely a man. It was really hard to tell what kind of hybrid he was, he looked more like the ancient human race. Humans went extinct a long time ago, after a viral outbreak many centuries ago. The virus mutated humans into zombies. The few remaining humans started experimenting with animal DNA due to their immunity to the virus, and to create the hybrids. The hybrids seemed immune to any form of human virus and diseases; although, there were some still able to infect them, but nothing as deadly as T-Virus.

“I want you to get on the bed, on all fours, and spread your legs apart.” William walked over and grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on before he opened a drawer and took out something.

Piers hesitated, already feeling very uncomfortable being completely naked front of them both. James' eyes never left Piers, they didn’t even blink once when Piers glimpsed at him. Piers didn’t even know if he was an alpha or a beta, he was usually good at picking up on that. 

“What are you waiting for, Piers?” William sounded annoyed with how long it was taking Piers to follow a simple command.

Piers grunted and got on all fours on the bed for him and lowered his head, he felt so humiliated being in such a position. The faster it happened, the quicker Piers could put on his clothes and be reunited with Rebecca. 

William moved behind Piers first and started to examine his tail, making sure there were no sign of missing patches, or any sort of diseases that could be easily spotted. William was satisfied with his healthy tail, his hand slowly traveling, rubbing Piers’ spine and checking for any dislocated bone.

Piers’ bit down on his tongue, really disliking the feel of William’s gloved hand touching him. Piers growled low and turned his head to the side and stared at the wall.

William’s hands moved to check Piers’ ears and hair as well, checking for anything out of ordinary.

“So far perfect.” William grabbed Piers by the chin and turned his head to look at him. “Open your mouth wide, pup.”

“I’m not a pup.” Piers glared at him, but opened his mouth wide enough for William. 

William didn’t seem to care about what he had to say, he was more focused on checking his fangs and teeth for any cavities.

“Good, pup, you know how to brush.” William smirked and moved to feel Piers’ throat, giving it a tight squeeze to remind Piers that he was weakling. “Don’t talk back to me again.”

Piers let out a gasp, whimpered and tilted his head back, trying to get William to knock it off, but he got the hint. “ I’m so-sorry...it won’t happen again.”

“Good, pup, quick to learn. That’s a really good thing.” William released his grip and started moving his hands again, touching Piers’ nipples, pinching and pulling them hard, wanting to see how sensitive they were. 

Piers let out a low moan while digging his nails into the paper on the bed, ripping it. Piers’ nipples were quickly hardened from his rough touch. It wasn’t the only thing that was going to get hard if William kept playing with them. It made Piers more upset with how quick his body was a whore for any touch from anyone.

William seemed bored of it and moved away, going back behind Piers’ bottom. William rubbed his nice pair of peach cheeks together and looked at the juices that had begun slowly leaking from his penis from beneath him.

“I almost forgot about those.” William grabbed a measuring tape and started to check for the size and length of his balls. William seemed more interested in measuring the length of the cock more. “Little big for an omega, but not uncommon. Could easily reduce the size of your dick if your apha wants that fixed.” 

Piers couldn’t take much more of William and his hands all over him. Piers’ cock dripped more pre-come, and it was a sweet fluid, the scent was a sign of his soon-to-be mating cycle, and Piers would be ready for mounting. Piers felt sick to his stomach with how badly he needed a cock inside of him at that moment. Maybe William would be kind enough and just play with Piers a little to help relieve his need to mate. But it was true, his dick was a little too big for being an omega, even if it was just a six inch, it was still a little bigger than it should be.

“I’m done with him, it’s your turn James.” William took the gloves off and started to write on the chart the results of his exam and then stood to the side of the room.

James moved closer towards the back of Piers’ rear end, which was still in the air. A hymn started to fill the quiet room, and Piers' ears jerked up to the sound. It had to be James; it started right after William moved to the side, and the sound was terrifying. Something wasn’t right and Piers could feel it in his gut.

James opened his robe wide, his body was covered with some sort of slimy leeches that fell from his body and quickly made their way up the bed.

“Young one, don’t fear my leeches, invite them inside. They’ll aid you during your fertilization and make sure the first night you’ll conceive.” James chuckled as he stood back and watched as his precious leeches made their way up the bed.

Piers felt the slimy creatures moving quick up his legs. It was happening too quickly, and he had no time to react to what was happening. The first couple of leeches found their way inside his ass, and he could feel them crawling inside, even if he was a virgin, they managed to slip themselves into the thin needle-like fit without opening him. The other couple found their way inside his dick hole, climbing up inside his sack, dissolving to help continue to make uncontrollable come and heat scent, to make his arousal last longer. The last remaining leeches found their way inside Piers' nipples to force lactation to begin, it was too soon for that stage to happen, but it made no difference.

Piers finally knew what the others had been crying and screaming about. His body was burning up hotter and the force changes were hurting too much to keep quiet. Piers curls up to a ball on the bed holding himself, wanting it to stop wanting someone to put him out of his misery. It hurt so much, his body felt like it was getting ripped open, and the changes were happening too quickly. He was leaking from his dick, ass and now even his nipples. The room was filled with pheromones of the heat coming off Piers. 

“This process will take twenty-four hours to complete. You’ll become universal to mate with the other hybrids. As I’ve already said, the first night you’ll be able to carry. If you can make it during the change; only half of the male omegas will survive this phase. I’ll check on you tomorrow and I hope you’ll be alive, Piers. You’ll make someone a lovely omega pup bitch.”

William chuckled and stepped out the door with James, turning the lights off and locking the door behind him and leaving Piers alone in the dark to cry and to scream in pain, wanting it all to come to an end. The hallways in the clinic were filled with cries from the other omega hybrids. Piers hoped that Rebecca hadn’t suffered the same fate as them.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been more than twenty-six hours since the last time Piers saw William or James. They had left Piers to his own fate to see if he could withstand the trial of change. All night, the cries of the other omegas echoed throughout the hallway. By early morning, there were less cries, meaning there had been a couple who had died during the process.

Piers laid on the floor covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. His body was burning up and he felt like he was being cooked alive. He wanted a glass of cold water, but at the same time , wanted to be screwed by anyone. At this point, Piers had gone completely berserk, losing all sense of reason. Nothing mattered anymore.

The door opened and the lights were turned back on. A soldier wearing a gas mask walked inside, it was to block the scent of the pheromones. He stared down at Piers and lifted the walkie talkie.

“The brown wolf is still alive.” The man said.

The voice of William could be heard from walkie talkie, “Excellent, Hunk.” 

Piers lifted his head and looked at Hunk. He was a dire wolf; a rare hybrid. They are known to be stronger and almost always male. The females were most rare to be born dire wolves. This excited Piers more, he thought about Hunk on top of him as Piers crawled little closer to his boot and rubbed his cheek against it. He lifted his bottom up in the air, teasing by wiggling it. 

Hunk looked somewhat amused by the way Piers had reacted to his presence. Hunk shoved Piers to the side with his boot.

“Control yourself, wolf.” Hunk chuckled and crossed his arms looking down at him. 

Piers growled at being shoved away and looked up at him, but then moved back to the boot as if it hadn’t happened. Piers leaned to the tip of the boot and started licking it. Piers looked back up at him. He could barely see Hunk’s eyes, but he thought he could see they were blue. Piers started to make low groans, wanting to be taken by him already. Hunk would be the champion and win him in the tournament, it was the only thing Piers could think about.

Hunk tilted his head to the side, finding the smaller wolf’s behavior amusing. Hunk lifted his foot and placed it on the back of Piers’ neck and pushed him to the floor. He wasn’t putting too much pressure, he just wanted to tease him a little more.

Piers growled, not enjoying being treated that way. Even if his chin touched the floor, his eyes remained locked on Hunk. Piers lifted his bottom up more even though he was being held down. He couldn’t stop showing off himself.

“Fuck me now.” Piers begged him, not wanting to wait any longer.

Hunk chuckled and shook his head, it was the best part of his job to witness omega beg for attention. A second soldier walked in the room, he was smaller than Hunk and dressed differently. 

“Captain, you shouldn’t be playing with them.” He sounded more annoyed, even more when he brought his gaze down at Piers. “Have some control over yourself, wolf.” 

“Let him be, Vector.” Hunk chuckled, always like Vector to get jealous when omega’s tried throwing themselves at him. “Since you’re here, you can take him to the shower and get him washed up. I have much more important things to do right now.” 

Vector sighed and nodded, obliging the order from him. “Yes captain. After you’re done perhaps we could have lunch today.” Vector swayed his tail to the side, he was a german shepherd hybrid.

“We’ll see if I have the time, Vector.” Hunk looked down at Piers a little longer before he removed his foot. “Get him cleaned up and take him to the cage room with the others that made it. Have the cleaning crew clean the rooms and toss the dead ones in the furnace.” Hunk placed a hand on Vector's shoulder and gave a squeeze before he stepped out the door.

Vector looked down at Piers and sighed. He reached down and grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up.

“C’mon, let’s get you rinsed off.” Vector didn’t really care if Piers could stand on his own two feet, he dragged him out of the room.

Piers could barely stand let alone balance himself. He tumbled, feeling every nerve in his body jolting. Being completely sensitive, his body filled with the rush lust. Piers whimpered and followed Vector to the door before he stumbled onto the floor. Piers laid there and panted heavily as he tried to push himself back up onto his feet.

Vector sighed and stopped to stare at Piers on the ground, he really hated that part of his job. “ Hurry up you’re wasting my time wolf. “ He tapped his foot and crossed his arms and seemed much more annoyed.

Piers growled low at him, he really didn’t like how pushy he acted. He managed to get on all fours in the corner of his eye and something caught his attention. The room to the right of him was open and the rat hybrid from yesterday laid in the center of the room. His eyes were fog white and lifeless, tears of dried blood ran down to the cheek and from his nostrils, below his mouth was a mixture of old vomit and blood.

Piers’ eyes widened at the sight of a dead body in front of him. He felt sick to his stomach, and vomited up some bile, the only thing that was in his stomach. He wanted to cry, but his eyes were dry and he couldn't produce a single drop. His mother never told him this could happen, she might not have wanted to scare him with the truth that he could die.

“Dammit, wolf, you’re not supposed to see that.” Vector sighed. A little part of him felt sorry for the dead omega in the room, a waste of a good mate.

He grabbed the doorknob and closed the door. He reached down and grabbed Piers and lifted him up on his feet again. Knowing that Piers would just fall back down on his feet, he decided to carry him bridal style to the shower room. Piers wasn’t heavy, so it was easy for Vector to carry him. 

Piers curled against Vector’s arms, even if it was just to take him to the place he needed to be, it still felt good being held by someone; however, he still couldn’t get the image of the dead guy out of his head. He wished he knew his name, or at least talked to him in his final moments of life. Now the clean up crew would just toss him out like trash cause he couldn’t pass the test.

The shower room was huge and mixed with the female and male omegas. Piers was a little annoyed at the fact that they had mixed them together. He tried to look for Rebecca, but it was hard with all of them in the center curled up against each other. Vector had placed him at the end of the circle and walked away when his job was done.

Piers found himself being pulled into a hug from behind, he felt a pair of breasts pushed against his back and it made him groan a little. Whoever was hugging him reached over to nibble on his ear, and it made Piers lose it and cause him to moan, lust raising again. A gentle purr tingled against his ear and caused him to melt into the touch, and his member started to come some more. A pair of hands reached down and started to stroke his member, she was being very gentle and slow as she kept nibbling on the tip of his ear.

The loud machine began to turn on and the buzzing shushed every omega up. Piers looked up at the ceiling to see what looked like the same device you could find in a car wash started to release cold water on them. It felt like heavy bricks were falling on top of Piers, causing him to lean down on his knees. A couple of the other hybrids laid on their stomach as they were knocked down by the heavy water.

Once the water stopped after a few minutes, but it felt longer than that, a soldier dressed the same as the last two Piers saw came out. The hybrid soldier, who looked like a bull with long horns poking out of a special made helmet just for him. On his back was a large tank and he held a hose that he aimed at them and started to spray them with a white, foamy soap. It just made it worse for them all; a few slipped and others got the soap in their eyes. The soldier stopped after he got each omega covered in soap and then he walked to the door. The roar of the machine started up, echoing in the room, they all knew what was coming next and another downpour of icy cold water hit them.

Once it all came to an end, Piers tried to sit and recompose himself. At least he felt cleaner, even a little more cooler from the fever and from the rollercoaster of forceful heat thanks to James and the leeches.

Piers remembered about the hand job and nibbles from the girl he just received. He wanted to know who it was. He turned his head and he looked down at the very wet brown haired girl who was laying on her stomach behind him. The more he looked at her, he eventually saw the cat tail and ears, his heart began to race when he realized it was Rebecca. The sweet, scared cat hybrid from yesterday was now a very horny omega.

Rebecca looked up at Piers, her eyes widened when she realized she had just touched her new friend. She felt ashamed, but was more turned on by the thought of touching him. Rebecca tried to sit up, she wanted to press herself against him again. She wanted to touch him and feel him inside of her. 

“P-Piers.” She could only manage a soft whisper of his name, her throat was dry. She had received the same treatment by the leeches from James as well.

The door opened again, William was the first to enter, he wore a gas mask as well, and a female walked in shortly behind him. She had long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail over her shoulder. She was also wearing a gas mask. She was a horse hybrid and Piers could see her long pointed ears highly risen as well as her long blonde tail that didn’t move, it was so still and stiff. She walked around the circle of omega who were gathering in a little group and trying to keep warm from the cold.

“Only seven females and five males survived, how disappointing,” said the woman. “There are too many alpha entering the tournament this time. We need to find something less aggressive than James’ leeches, another method with a higher success rate.” She sounded annoyed and she clearly wasn’t pleased at all. The woman crossed her arms and looked at William. 

“I’m working on that, Annette. James can handle the tests, but I’m working on a new vaccine.” William sighed and looked down at the pile of hybrids. “It would be a good thing if you think about it, we’re removing the weak. They wouldn’t produce healthy offspring now, and there would be more sick babies being born.” William scratched the back of his head , he knew that wouldn’t satisfy his wife. For now.

“William, there are more beta and alpha right now then omega. Unless we find a way to turn betas into carriers, I don’t see any other way to save more omega.” Even if they didn’t use James, the omega would give a sick baby. They might be immune to the virus, but unmixed breeding of a hybrid could affect the baby.

“If we didn't need to do these tournaments every six months, we could continue our experiments on Sherry. She is the key we need to save more omega lives,” William said as he walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Annette pushed his hand off her shoulder and used her tail to smack his tail once. William chuckled it off and looked at the omega once again. “We’ll save more of them soon, she is near completion.” He smiled under his mask, pleased with how close their daughter was to becoming the perfect, living cure.

“Sherry will be the answer to all of our problems.” She repeated what he wanted to hear, but deep down, she didn’t want to do that to their daughter. Even after all those tests and errors done to her body, Sherry still remained sweet and loveable towards her parents. “She will need to endure a little more and she’ll save many omega lives when we’re done.” Anette’s eyes traveled down to Piers and Rebecca for a moment. “We should move them to the cages before they get handys again.”

William lifted his right hand and signaled the soldiers to come inside. He walked towards the door before he remembered why they were there again. “Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Congratulations, you did it. You’ll all make the best pets for an alpha. You’ll breed many wonderful children. Am I missing anything?” William sounded like he gave the speech many times, his voice was monotone and uninterested.

“May you find happiness with your alpha,” Anette added to the final speech before she turned her attention to the door and walked out first. She didn’t want to stick around any longer when she and William could get back to work instead. She stepped passed William and the soldiers who were coming inside to take them to their new cells.

~~~~~

Chris and Claire’s POV

A female bear-hybrid with auburn hair, paced back and forth whilst holding a piece of paper in her hand. She finally stopped in front of her brother's bedroom door and knocked softly. There was no answer so she knocked again. 

“Chris, are you busy? I need to have a word with you.” Again, no answer. She sighed and shook her head, her brother must have his headphones in his ears again. She opened the door and took a peek inside. “Chris? I’m coming in. If you’re not decent I’m going to kick your butt!” She pouted when she received no answer. She opened the door all the way and looked around, but there was no Chris in sight.

“Damn it, Chris. Where did you go this time?” She sighed and turned around just in time to get the life scared out of her. Chris had been standing behind her the whole time and he couldn’t help but to laugh. The look on her face was priceless. “Chris! You could have given me a heart attack, don’t do that.” She pouted as he continued to laugh at her.

“S-Sorry, Claire, but you need to keep your guard up.” He attempted to stifle his chuckling, trying to calm down before she got upset.

Claire rolled her eyes and kept her hands behind her back which were holding the letter. “Where did you go anyway? Did you go out jogging?” She could see that he did before he answered since he was in his jogging clothes and covered in sweat.

“Yes, ma’am, I did. I needed to start my morning with a good jog and a protein drink.” He grabbed a towel from the back of a chair to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead. “Why were you looking for me, Claire?” He wondered what she was up to so early in the morning, there had to be a reason. He also noticed that her hands were behind her back. “What are you hiding?”

“Ahh...” Claire hesitated. “ Well, I received a letter today and, well...it is really good news, but I don’t know how you’ll feel about it.”

“Is it the letter from the university you applied to?” He smiled big for her, but he was a little sad that she would need to move away from him.

“Oh, yeah, that letter. I didn’t get approved. Who would know punching the popular bitch at school cost me the ride to university. I’ll just go to a college near home. Happy, Chris?” She was a little sad about missing her chance to leave home, having wild parties, and not worrying about guys asking her out because her brother would always cock blocking her chance of getting a boyfriend. 

“Claire, what are you hiding from me?” Chris crossed his arms over his chest. 

“It’s an approval letter, but it isn’t for me...but for you Chris. “ She smiled and held the letter out to him.

“What are you talking about, Claire? “ He took the piece of paper out of her hands, and the first thing he noticed was the Umbrella logo. His eyes read down and saw the words clear as day:

**Congratulations, you have been enrolled into the tournament!**

“Chris, before you blow a fuse, I thought that maybe it was a good thing since I’m going to be busy with college. You could win an omega to settle down with. Also, you can show off your strength to the other alphas.”

Chris’ eye twitched at the words his sister spoke. “Claire...I don’t want an omega. Not yet. I can’t afford another mouth to feed alone and I’ll need to get insurance if we have children, too.” His voice raised a little as he got more upset at the thought of it.

“Think of this way, since I’ll be going off to college, it will be the same as when you were feeding me.” Claire smiled. Even if he was upset, she wanted to calm him down. “Look, you're already signed up and the tournament is tomorrow. If you don’t want to win you can just lose.”

“It’s tomorrow?” Chris raised his voice again, that was too soon for him. “Why did you wait for the last minute to tell me, Claire ? I don’t have time to prepare! At least a week's notice would have been nice.” Chris exhaled sharply through his nostrils. “I’m not going to lose. Since when did a Redfield become a loser?”

“Never.” Claire grinned and grabbed Chris’ tablet from his bed. “Do you want to see the omegas listed on the website?” She sat on the edge of the bed and went to the official website. “I already took a peek and saw a cute little bunny boy I would love to win for myself. Suck I’m a beta or I would join in.”

He removed his shirt, showing off his pectoral muscles as he used the towel to wipe sweat from them. “ A bunny boy? I might win him and rub it in your face.” He smirked and took a seat beside her on the bed.

“That’d be so cruel if you did that, Chris.” She narrowed her eyes at him and held the tablet sideways for him to take a peek at the list. “It just updated this morning. You can see which one you want to fight for.”

Chris took the tablet and scanned through the photos and their bios listed below. He stopped and stared at Rebecca, a cat hybrid who would be cute. He scanned further down and stopped again when he saw the wolf.

“Piers Nivans.” He clicked on the photo to read his bio.

“A wolf? That’s interesting. “Claire peeked over and read it with him. “He really doesn’t look like an omega. He’s too muscular and the size of his...“ She shushed up not to say the word out loud.

Chris grunted, he knew what she almost said. “Yeah, it's a little bigger than a usual omega’s dick, I think.” Even if he said it out loud in front of his baby sister, it felt weird talking about it. “He would be the prize I’ll fight for. I want the challenge of mating him.” He made a disgusted face when he said that out loud to his sister.

“Oh, god, Chris.'' Claire's cheeks turned red as she could already picture it, her brother mounting the wolf on the very bed she sat on. “I’m going to stay with Jill for a week. I don’t need to be listening to whatever the two of you will be doing here. “She took her cell phone out of her pocket. “I’ll give Jill the head’s up that I’m staying over.”

Chris chuckled, happy that he got his sister back, even if it was something like that. “Yeah, I think it is the best thing. Fuck, I need to get some time off of work for this. I hope captain Wesker doesn’t mind.” He took his phone out as well to send out the text. “I’m going to hit the gym all day and train for tomorrow. Order take out or pizza cause I won’t be back anytime soon.” He stood up and grabbed his gym bag and a clean shirt to wear. 

“You’re going to kick ass tomorrow, Chris!” She hopped to her feet and gave Chris a big bear hug from behind, growling happily.

“You better fucking believe it.” Chris chuckled and patted her arms and then headed out the door after she released him. “No boys over, got it?” He grabbed his car keys and stepped out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my fiancé for helping me edit my fanfic. She has been helping me out during my journey of becoming a new writer. 
> 
> Thank you so much ohatotem, for being my editor and taking your time to help me edit and create this story. Love you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

The grand day finally arrived, and the stadium was filled with viewers that were excited to watch the alphas battle it out for an omega. It was as popular as the old human sports games were. Everyone tunes in to watch the battle of the hybrids as it had become a worldwide sport. 

Chris had to be there very early in the morning to do the registration and get himself prepared for the challenges. Each of the alphas was placed into separate rooms, and no one would be allowed to interact with each other. It was so they didn’t know who was in the tournament or their weaknesses.

It would be mixed gender matches so the males could battle females. It didn’t matter the sex. Each hybrid could show great ability; even if most males were more muscle and strength, the females had the stamina and the speed. There was never a disadvantage when it came to battle. 

Chris paced around the small room with a hospital bed, a chair, and a T.V mounted on the wall. The T.V were playing reruns from the last tournament from last year. The champion of that tournament had won a top omega that most all the alpha had been fighting for; a lovely white dove hybrid, her wings were most beautiful. The alpha that won her, on the other hand, was a komodo dragon, he was covered in scales, hairless and full of muscle.

The reruns came to an end, and the announcer came on with last year’s champion and his omega prize. As always, the announcer was a nice pair of tits hanging out of her dress - eye candy for the viewers at home. 

“Welcome viewers from home! I’m Excella, and I will be your announcer for this month's tournament. It’s a lovely morning here at the Umbrella stadium! With me are last month's champion and his omega. Isn’t it great they had twins? Do you have any words you’d like to say to Diego or to your new alpha challengers?”

“Good luck, I suppose.” Diego seemed like it was a chore to be there; he didn’t want to participate since he wasn’t part of the tournament. “Let’s hope there is a lot of bloodshed.” He chuckled and crossed the arms, looking straight into the camera as he said it. 

“Ooooh, let’s hope so! Make this one the best tournament of the decade !” Excella seemed very excited as she giggled into the mic. “Thank you, Diego. The games are about to begin!”

The dome which was located in the center of the stadium opened for the first round. It was a small forest inside the enormous stadium. The trees were artificial; however, the dirt and grass were real, and so were the stones lying around the arena. An ambience of wildlife sound was playing through a sound system to make the course appear to be the real deal. 

“Will challengers fifteen and eight please come to the front?” Excella spoke on the speaker that was placed in each room of the alphas station in.

Chris looked down at the bracelet wrapped around his wrist. It was identical to a fitness he owned back at home. The only difference between them was that this bracelet had the number seven and his bar heath, three green bars, and his heart rate. He sighed, uneasy about his upcoming fight. The voice in the back of his head was telling him just to drop out. A little part of him was scared of making himself look like a fool out there, and another part was the omega. Could he take care of another person?

“What a great start! Our first challengers are Eric, a twenty-six year old Eagle-Hybrid, and Liam, a twenty-nine year old Tiger-Hybrid. Rules are No outside weapons and no killing. Unless it’s an accident, then it’s totally fine with us!” Excella chuckled as the crowd roared with excitement for the first game to begin.

Chris grabbed a chair and placed it in the center of the room, and sat down to watch. His stomach filled with anxiety as he watched as the gates opened and the two challengers stepped out of the ring. A clock started to count down. 

_1...2...3 Start!_

Eric had sandy blonde hair and was very tall and thin with a fair skin tone. Liam had black hair and was shorter, but he was muscular and was dark-skinned.

Eric spread his wings and ran before taking flight into the air, but it was difficult to move along the trees, which were in the way. Eric waited to find the perfect moment to strike down Liam as he stood on top of a tree branch and looked down at Liam.

Liam scanned the surrounding area with his enhanced vision before eventually spotting Eric in one of the trees. He dashed towards the tree and punched the trunk of the tree to shake him out and to cause Eric to fall from the branch he’d been perching on. Liam took a moment to pounce on top of Eric and punch him in the face.

Eric hissed and felt his nose break from the impact of his fist. He kicked Liam off of him and slashing at his calves and feet, digging his claws deep enough to cut through the fabric of his pants and cutting open his leg. Eric took the chance to get back up and leaped back into the air.

Liam roared in pain and bounced back, kicking off of the ground. Liam tried to jump to grab Eric before flying up any further but missed his leg by an inch.

Eric flew until he was high enough to dive down with his talons, ready to grab Liam. Eric didn’t give Liam enough time to react once he grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him into the air. Even if he was heavy to lift, that didn’t stop Eric from taking him at least twenty feet into the air before releasing Liam.

Liam managed to land on all fours, but not without breaking a few fingers and toes. He hissed from the pain, but shook it off and eyed Eric, waiting for him to try that again. This time he would be ready for him.

Eric flew down again, ready to pick Liam up for a second time. Liam waited for the perfect moment to leap from the ground to grab Eric by the leg and yank him down. Liam grabbed both of Eric's feet and spun him in a circle before letting go and sent Eric flying against a tree. The impact was so powerful that it dislocated Eric's left-wing, he cried out in pain.

Liam dashed towards the fallen man and used his razor-sharp claws to slash at him. They ripped apart Eric's shirt and sliced a deep cut into his flesh. Eric pushed Liam off once again and got back on his feet. Although he was in a lot of pain, Eric tried to remain focused on Liam. His wrist bracelet blinked red to indicate how much damage Eric had taken.

Eric couldn’t seem to focus his vision, there appeared to be two of Liam. Eric waited for him to make the first move, and eventually, Liam charged at him once more, throwing wild punches to his face and stomach. Eric tried his best to block each hit, but it was a little too late for some. The final punch sent Eric to the ground and he was instantly unconscious from the blow.

“It looks like we got ourselves the first champion of the Tournament!” Excella said into the mic.

A group of medics came and took Eric away as Liam was escorted through the other door. The dome came over as they changed to the next stage; this time, it was going to be jungle-themed.

“Next round would number seven and three please come to the gate.” The speaker in the room echoed. 

It took a moment for Chris to realize they’d called out his number. He stood but still felt nervous going out there. It took him a couple of seconds to walk towards the door and to step out. He followed the red arrows that guided him to a steel, sliding door. 

“Our next fighter is Chris, a twenty-five year old bear hybrid, and Jessica, a twenty-three year old monkey hybrid. This is going to be an exciting match. Who will win? The bear or the monkey?” said Excella, full of excitement.

The gates opened and Chris took a step outside and saw the sea of hybrids sitting in the stands looking down at him. He wondered where Claire and Jill were seated since they’d told him that she was coming to watch him. Being the center of attention made Chris want to throw up his breakfast. He had to try not to let the viewers distract his attention , he was there to win, not to make a fool of himself.

_1...2...3_

Once again, the timer counted down as Jessica quickly climbed a tree, it was part of her nature to be in them. Chris looked up at the tree that she was perched in, she couldn’t stay up there for the whole match. A part of Chris wished that she’d slip on a banana peel while up there and crack her skull on the ground, but that was just wishful thinking.

“Why don’t you come up here, bear boy?” Jessica taunted as she stood, her tail swinging side to side.

“How about you get your monkey ass down here?” Chris shouted back at her, cracking his knuckles. He glared at her and hoped she would just get her ass down and stop dragging the match out.

Jessica laughed as she grabbed a vine from the tree and swung to another tree. She tried to get the angle right before she would leap down. Her best chance of winning was attacking when he didn’t see it coming. 

The crowd started to boo as it became boring, wondering if all she was going to do was swing around on trees. They started to chant that the monkey sucked and for Christ to kick her ass.

Jessica seemed very annoyed by the crowd and started to flip off the camera drones flying around. “You suck!” Jessica shouted, only to make the crowd chant even louder. 

Chris wondered if it might have been Claire and Jill that started it and the crowd just picked it up from there. He started to laugh, at least he wasn’t the one making himself look like a fool. Jessica did a great job of getting everyone to dislike her.

Chris stopped laughing when he realized how distracted Jessica was by the crowd. It was the perfect chance to take her by surprise and knock her out of the tree. He charged at the tree and tackled it causing it to shake, however, Jessica quickly grabbed the tree branch to keep herself from falling off. When Chris saw she was still clinging on, he started to shake the trunk with all his might, causing some of the artificial leaves to fall from their branches.

Jessica couldn’t believe how much strength he had. The ability to be able to shake the tree like he was seemed impossible. She could hear some of the roots being lifted from the dirt. As she watched him from above, she hoped he would inevitably pull a muscle straining against the trunk. 

“What the fuck, is he on steroids?” Jessica hissed.

Chris growled and kept on pushing with his legs, digging his claws into the bark of the tree. He could feel the earth under him quake as the tree started to fall. Jessica jumps down before she got crushed by the tree, cartwheeling to keep out of Chris’ reach.

“Don’t be a chicken and fucking fight me already!” Chris growled baring his sharp set of fangs.

“Catch me if you can!” Jessica grinned and ran towards another tree.

Chris didn’t give her the chance to climb the tree this time. He grabbed her by the tail and yanked her toward him by the waist. He lifted her up, held her tight against his chest and started to squeeze.

Jessica cried out, if Chris tried any harder he would break her ribs. Her hand slipped into her back pocket and retrieved a mini taser, she shocked his arm to make him release her, head-butting him in the process to break his nose.

Chris hissed and took a step back and held his nose for a second. He threw a single punch to her face to get her back.

Jessica giggled and side kicked him to the right side of his stomach, hard enough to cause him to stumble further away from her. She didn’t care about breaking the rules now, she just wanted to make him lose and shut the crowd up. She moved in and went to punch him in the face, aiming for the broken nose.

Chris had had enough of her. He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her close, punching her hard in the diaphragm. He returned the head butt, growling as he did. He twisted her wrist until he heard a snap. Jessica cried out a pain-filled howl as her bone snapped in half like a fragile twig.

“Cheating bitch.” Chris dropped her wrist and slashed her chest causing her blouse to rip as his claws slashed through her flesh.

Jessica cried out again, but it wasn’t enough to make her back down and lose to him. Her bracelet blinked orange and even though she took so much damage, she still could fight, even if it was dirty. She held the taser in her hand, hidden from the cameras. She started again with her kicks on the same side to cause Chris more pain and seemed to be one of the most damaged spots she had done to him. She waited for him to be foolish enough to attack forward.

Chris grabbed her by the leg with both hands having had enough of her kicks. He started to pull her, making her lose her balance and fall down to the ground. He kicked her in the side as hard as he could, returning the kicks she’d given him.

Jessica hissed at him and used the taser to electrocute his foot, making him yelp and fall back. She chuckled and stood, brushing some dirt off her bottom. Now she was the one standing above him, and before she kicked him this time, she activated a hidden blade on the heel of her boot and stabbed the blade into his side, a few inches from his kidney.

Chris’s eyes widened when he felt the blade pierce him. He clenched his jaw and took a deep, staggering breath. The pain only worsened when she removed the blade and he grabbed her ankle to stop her. Sitting up, Chris growled, baring his fangs once again before he leaned forward and dug them deep into her calf, ripping through the fabric of her pants. He could taste copper in his mouth, but he didn’t swallow. He pulled back, taking some of the skin with him and spat to the side.

Jessica cried out once again and leaped to the side before looking down at her mangled leg; Chris had taken a good chunk out of her. She glared at Chris and she knew that she must have really pissed him off. The look in his eyes were practically feral, a beast that was taking over. She didn’t have any other cheap tricks up her sleeve, and the taser might have one more charge, but something told her that it wouldn’t be enough to bring the bear down. She glanced at her blinking red bracelet.

Chris pulled himself up again and spat her blood to the side. He was going to finish her already, but he didn’t understand why they hadn't canceled their match since she’d bought weapons. He thought they might punish her after the match, but it wasn’t any of his business what happened to her after.

“Hey now, can’t we be friends? I’m sorry about shocking and stabbing you. It was just a little horseplay.” Jessica held up her hands and giggled.

Chris glared at her even though her words ticked him off even more. His stubby tail twitched in response to his growing anger. He normally wasn’t easy to piss off, but Jessica was able to push his buttons. He tackled her, punching her in her mouth to prevent her from speaking any longer.

Jessica tried to block a few of the punches, but he was just too strong, too full of stamina, and she couldn't figure out where he was getting it. After all the damage she did to him, he had to be tired or in pain. She took the taser again and tried to use it on his neck, however, Chris grabbed her by the wrist and snapped it back until the bone ripped through the skin.

Jessica’s blood curdling scream echoed throughout the arena, muffling the cheering crowd in Chris’s ears. She held her arm tight as if it would help stop the pain. Chris snapped out of his fury and realized what he’d done to her.

Chris wasn’t sure what to do, she didn’t seem like she had much fight left in her anymore. He hoped she was smart enough to just surrender before he really had to finish her off.

“Are you done or do you want me to knock your teeth out?” Chris said, giving her a final warning.

Jessica glared at him with so much hate in her eyes, but she eventually sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fucking done.”

Chris sighed with relief and pulled himself off of her and turned his back to her, waiting for Excella to call him the victor. He looked at the sea of hybrids and wished he could spot his little sister and Jill to wave at them. He still could feel the adrenaline running through his veins, the wound didn’t hurt as much, even if he bled, it still felt like a bee sting.

Jessica managed to pull herself to her feet and looked at him being all cocky that he ‘won’. She wasn’t going to let him win. That omega was her prize and she was going to get it one way or another. She took a step forward, but everything started to spin in. The noise from the crowd became muted and she felt light-headed. It had been his bite, he must have bitten too deep into one of her arteries. Jessica fell back to the ground, unconscious as the bracelet blinked completely red. There were no more bars, only a blinking red screen.

“What a most exciting fight we have seen so far! The cheater monkey had no chance against Chris! We have our second winner of the day!” Excella sounded pleased with the final results.

Chris was a little ticked off that they knew that Jessica played dirty and still let the match continue. Of course, they let it continue, it was for the fight and who would come out victorious. Chris watched as the medical team came to collect Jessica on a stretcher. It was a pity an alpha like herself was so much of a coward that they used outside weapons instead of relying on her own strength. 

“Come with me,” One of the medics said to Chris. Since he was still bleeding, he might need some stitches or make sure it wasn’t deep enough to damage an artery.

Chris nodded and followed the medic who was a sheep-hybrid medic. He still wondered what would happen to Jessica now that she was ‘caught’ cheating.

“What are they going to do to her? Will she be charged for bringing in weapons to the fight?”

“I’m not sure what they’ll do to her, but she is in deep trouble for breaking a rule. Umbrella doesn’t take cheaters lightly. There will be a punishment, but we staff members are not told,” she said as she guided Chris towards a medical bay.

“It is foolish of her to do that. She made herself into a joke. She only won shame and a long, painful recovery.” Chris sighed little.

“You shouldn’t worry about her. You did what all the other alphas are here to do. Take a seat on the bed and the doctor will come in shortly to stitch you up. You did great out there, Chris.” She smiled at him and opened the curtain to a small room with the bed in the middle.

“Thank you,” Chris said as he took a seat on the hospital bed and could finally relax.

Now that he was finally alone, he could think about Piers and wondered if he was watching the fight as well and if it excited him to see Chris fighting against Jessica. He wished the doctor would hurry up so he could go claim Piers. He needed him so badly, he wanted to feel his body under him as he claimed him and filled him with his seed. Chris took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself before he got turned on by a single dirty thought. 

“Soon, Piers, you’ll be mine,” Chris whispered softly as his lips curved into a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

William pushed the curtain to the side and walked towards Chris. He looked at the chart and then back up at Chris.

“Let’s look at that stab wound. Remove your shirt for me,” William said, grabbing a pair of latex gloves and putting them on.

Chris pulled the shirt off, hissing at the throb of pain from the cut. Chris looked down as he continued to bleed out. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but it was a large cut. 

William examined the wound and then walked to the side to grab a needle and thread. He only had to stitch it up and he might have to give him an antibiotic shot to keep it from getting infected.

“Lie down for me, it won’t take long to seal this,” William said as he turned around and waited for the bear hybrid to do what he was told.

“When do I get to claim my prize? “ Chris asked as he laid back on the bed for him, groaning from the pain. He could feel his blood spilling out a little more each moment.

William paused and looked at the chart once more to see which omega he wanted.

“The wolf hybrid, huh? Well, you need to fight someone else. Surprised that someone else would want that omega. He hardly looks like an omega.” William thought for sure that Piers would be the last omega that any alpha would want to fight to claim.

William stitched the wound closed but didn't bother to numb it before he started. He figured Chris would be able to handle the pain.

Chris clenched his teeth together to bear the pain, and he tilted his head to the side and to look at that wall. There was a poster of a white kitten hanging from a branch with the words.  
**Hang In There!**. 

“Another alpha is fighting for the wolf hybrid? Wonderful, I can take as many as you can throw at me.” Chris smirked, feeling a little cocky, he still had a lot of fight left in him.

“Typical for a breed like yourself to say.” William chuckled, which was rare but he couldn’t help himself. William grabbed a pair of scissors to cut the thread he had finished already. He grabbed a syringe with an antibiotic and injected it near the wounded area.

Chris chuckled as he laid there, finding it almost comfortable enough to doze off for a nap as he watched William inject him with the antibiotics.

“Will I be able to get something for the pain? Tylenol would be great.” 

“Tylenol will be fine. I'll have the nurse bring you some.” William disposed of the needle into a biohazard box on the side of the wall. He removed the gloves and tossed them into the trash can close by. “Do you have questions before I leave to treat other alphas?”

Nothing came to mind. He did wonder about Jessica's fate, however.

“Not sure if you know the answer, but what is going to happen to Jessica?”

“Most likely she will face jail time and a lifetime ban for entering any tournaments. She will also have to pay a fine,” William said with a smirk on his face. “But she got a high rating of dislikes on social media. The crowd seemed to love you; you did a good job out there.”

“Thank you.” Chris blushed, feeling shy at the thought of millions watching the fight and loved him. The anxiety kicked in as he realized that his co-workers and friends, as well strangers would want to talk and ask him questions about the fight.

_Damnit, Claire, what did you get me into?_

“Too bad, she had to cheat. If she trained a little harder, she could have stood a chance against me, or anyone else,” Chris said as he watched William walk towards the door.

“There is no need to feel empathy for the weak. The nurse will come in shortly and you will be called again for another match soon. Take this time to rest.” William opened the door and stepped out to tell the nurse to bring him something for the pain.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes when the door eventually opened. At first, Chris thought they came to get him for the next fight, however, it was the same sheep hybrid from earlier. She came with a cup of water and as a small plastic cup with two white pills. 

“Here. Dr. William told me to bring you these for the pain.” She moved closer to him and handed him the cups. “You should rest, for now, I’ll come and wake you when they call for you.”

“I’ll rest for now because it sounds good.” Chris popped the pills into his mouth before drinking it down with the cup of water. He handed the cups to the nurse and laid back down. “Thank you, nurse.” 

“You’re welcome. I hope you can rest.” The nurse said as she tossed the empty cups into the trash can and lowered the lights of the room for him before she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Chris tried to sleep for a while before being called for another fight, however, his mind raced with thoughts of the next fight and if he were to lose or if he were to win. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this new life change. He knew once he took a sniff of the omega in heat there was nothing that would stop him from mounting him.

The nurse walked back into the room and gently shook him to wake him. “Chris, wake up. It’s time, your number has been called.”

Chris opened his eyes. It took a while to register who she was and where he was at. He didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep. He yawned and slowly sat up in the bed and twitched his ears.

“Sorry, can you repeat what you said?” Chris asked as he tried to focus his eyes and ears on her again.

“Your match is next. If you’ll follow me, I’ll lead you to the gates.” She giggled and opened the door for him to exit the room.

“Oh, of course!” Chris stood and stretched, hissing when a pain shot up his side from his wound, he forgot about it. He walked toward her and exited the room. “How long have I been asleep?”

“For at least two hours now, some matches lasted a little longer, and others were short. But this is your last round, so good luck with the fight! I’m secretly cheering on for you.” She chuckled softly as they walked toward the gates again.

“Ah, thank you, nurse.” Chris blushed as he stood in front of the gate once more and the anxiety sneaked up on him again. 

“Good luck, Redfield. You’ll do great!” She said one more time before she turned to go back to the clinic bay.

As the gates opened wide, the rays of sunshine blinded Chris’s eyes for a brief moment. He stepped out as the crowd roared in cheers for the next fight.

The platform was different this time; it was completely covered in sand and a desert theme it seemed to be. Somehow the sun seemed hotter than usual, but it suited the environment. It had to be at least past noon now.

Chris took a step into the sand and could feel the heat on his feet. He was barefoot to use the claws in his feet to attack with them. If he didn’t rely on them, he would have worn his boots. But he had to suck it up and get used to the heat of the sand.

“Once again, we have the bear hybrid challenger for our next match! Will he be a match for the snake hybrid?” Excella said into the microphone. The sound of her voice made him cringe once more. 

“Snake hybrid,” Chris whispered to himself as he looked at the other gate opening. 

A blonde man stepped out from behind the gate and walked through the sand. He was dressed in black and wore a trench coat, black sunglasses, and black gloves. 

“Fuck, that can’t be...” Chris trailed off, shocked as he stared at the other alpha before him. 

“Albert Wesker! A fun little fact for everyone, Albert is the captain of S.T.A.R.S united and also Chris’s captain. Yes, that is correct! They work together! I hope there are no hard feelings after!” Excella laughed.

“Curse that woman,” Chris said to himself as he eyed Wesker. 

He never thought he would have to fight his own captain and ex-lover. This would not end happily. Their relationship never worked out, Wesker was way too controlling, and always so forceful when it came to sex. Wesker must have entered at the last minute to prove to Chris that he was superior to him. Chris couldn’t lose to him, at least not for Piers’s sake, couldn’t let that omega fall into the hands of Wesker.

_3...2...1…_

Wesker was the first to make a move. He dashed towards Chris, no, it was almost as he was flying towards him. His feet appeared to hardly touch the sand as if he was as light as a feather and the wind carried him forward. 

It was too quick for Chris to react to Wesker's first punch to his abdomen. It made him lose the air in his lungs, and it took a second before he could catch his breath again. Chris tried to return a punch to Wesker, but he was too quick. Wesker moved to the side and countered his punch with ease, striking him to the left of his abdomen.

Wesker chuckled as he watched the bear whimper, hurt by just two punches. Since Wesker had lowered his guard, Chris took the chance to whip around and punched Wesker in the face. The hit connected with a deafening smack, cracking Wesker’s sunglasses in half. 

Wesker leaped back and smirked as he removed his broken sunglasses, tossing them to the side. Wesker’s red snake-slit eyes stared at Chris as Wesker tauntingly gestured his hand in a come here fashion. Chris exhaled air from his nostrils and glared at Wesker in response. Chris knew what he was trying to do; he couldn’t allow himself to lose control of himself.

Chris charged at him, and when he was a few feet away from Wesker, he leaped into the air to drop on top of him with his claws extended, ready to slash him. 

Wesker watched him closely, grabbing him by the wrist before he could crash down on him. Wesker smirked and gripped Chris as he spun him in circles before releasing him to crash into the sand.

Chris rolled through the sand a few times before he came to a full stop. He growled at Wesker as he pushed himself up and shook some sand off him. That might have been a bad attack strategy, but it would have worked if Wesker wasn’t too quick.

Dashing toward Chris, Wesker kicked a cloud of sand behind him. Wesker twirled behind him and wrapped himself around him like a snake before leaning in and softly kissing his neck as he squeezed him tight. 

“Do you really think you can replace me so easily?” Wesker chuckled and kissed his neck once more before he sank his fangs into Chris’s skin, puncturing two small holes that allowed venom to enter Chris’s bloodstream. Chris yelped and knew what he had just done to him.

Slamming his elbow into Wesker’s side until he got free from his grasp, lunging away from his attacker. Placing a firm hand against the bite mark, Chris wasn’t sure how long he had until the venom would paralyze him, making him vulnerable to Wesker’s whims.

“Screw you, Wesker! I’m not your plaything anymore! ” Chris growled, baring his fangs at him. He needed to be quick and knock Wesker down before he had the chance to take the upper hand again. He had to win for Piers.

The bracelet wrapped around Chris' wrist turned a small purple bar indicating that there was poison in his blood. 

Wesker removed his gloves and tossed them to the side. His fingernails were a shade of purple, filled with more venom. Wesker dashed forward for Chris and grabbed his shoulders and dug his sharp poisoned nails into Chris's skin.

Chris growled, head-butting Wesker hard to knock him back before he took his turn to slash his own claws across his chest. He ripped open Wesker’s shirt and cut his skin. Blood dripped down the chest, but Chris wasn’t done as he punched him in the face.

Wesker laughed as Chris attacked him, seeming to enjoy it. He returned them eventually, and he punched Chris's injured side, right where the cut was and reopened the stitches. It was the ecstasy of the great pleasure of pain that Wesker was receiving and wanted more of it.

Chris growled and could feel blood running down his hip. As revenge, Chris leaned forward and took a bite from Wesker's right shoulder, digging his fangs into the trench coat and shirt beneath it until he could taste the bitter, coppery fluid in his own mouth. Chris locked his jaw to keep his bite firmly in place, even if Wesker tried to pry him off.

Wesker hissed, but then laughed shortly after; he loved Chris was trying so hard. Wesker dug his nails into the cut, pushing them deeper so that poison could leak more inside of him before he went for another bite on Chris's neck.

However, Chris broke the bite on Wesker's neck and pulled away before he could. He whimpered from the pain and could feel the poison working its way inside of him. Chris shook his head as he could see double Wesker in front of him. His body felt hot as he sweat, the sun wasn’t helping either. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he lost the ability to hear. The sound of silence muffled the crowd’s cheers.

A sudden gust of wind picked up, and the sand gathered to create dust devils, also known as mini sand tornados, which whirled around the two alphas.

Chris wasn’t sure if it was Excella doing it or if the tornadoes had formed by themselves. Whichever, it was going to make it that much more difficult for Chris to fight as some sand got into his eyes and he tried to rub his eyes with his hands to get it out. He was getting frustrated. It felt like he was going to lose to Wesker and disappoint his little sister and everyone that was watching the fight. There was too much pressure on him, he had to win.

“Are you giving up already, Chris?” Wesker laughed.

Chris's ears perked at the sound of Wesker's laugh as it echoed into the back of his skull. Of course, he can’t hear anything else, but he could pick up Wesker's voice. Chris's rage grew even larger than he could bear any longer. Chris's muscles tightened as the vein showed, he stood up and felt as he grew a couple of inches taller. His claws extended longer from the fingertips and toes. The sea of beige, and Wesker in front of him, was the only color that Chris could see any more.

Chris charged at Wesker quicker than his usual speed, hardly giving any time for Wesker to react as Chris tackled Wesker into a dust devil.

The camera and drones couldn’t pick them up as the sand obscured them from every angle. Excella hit the desk with both her hands as she couldn’t see what was going on anymore, either.

“Someone do something about this!” Excella demanded. They scattered, trying to fix the problem before she took it out on them. 

It was a disadvantage for both Chris and Wesker being caught in the center of the tornado, the sand and wind was too fast. The sand made it harder for Chris to see, but he could just barely pick up Wesker’s scent. The poison was working fast, but he resisted it, pushing himself to his limit.

Wesker crept from behind Chris and dug his nails once again into Chris’s neck, tearing it open. Chris whimpered, whipping around and head-butted Wesker again. He heard a crack that must have been Wesker's nose.

Chris punched Wesker in the chest and stomach with all his might, switching the punches to slashes and clawing across his chest, letting out all the pent up anger he’d kept buried within himself all those years. 

The tornado's color changed to a shade of red as it swirled around the two alphas caught in the center, raining down onto the arena outside of it.

“Shut down the wind! I can’t see what is going on in there!” Excella roared at the tech team who were operating the environment.

Within a minute, the dust devils faded away. The sand collapsed into the arena and the alphas stood in the center once again with blood dripping off the fingertips of each of them. The crowd had remained quiet as they all watched.

Their bracelets blinked bright red, but neither of them were ready to accept defeat. Chris’s status indicator on his bracelet was still purple and so were his veins, visibly discolored beneath his skin.

Wesker’s trench coat and shirt had been ripped apart by Chris’s claws and his body was covered in deep scratch marks. They both had taken so much damage from each other.

Wesker had a huge part of skin missing from his neck that Chris had bitten off during one attack. The blood ran down his chest and mixed in with the other blood from his other wounds. Wesker, panting as he tried to focus on Chris, couldn’t believe he was still standing with the amount of venom he’d pumped inside of Chris.

Wesker took a step forward as he tried to do another attack, however, he couldn’t handle much more of the pain. As the light seemed to fade away, he could feel himself falling down into the sand.

Chris stared at Wesker in disbelief that he’d just defeated him. Chris didn’t know what he felt more: the joy of winning and going to claim Piers or the fear of going to work with Wesker after it was all over.

The sound of the crowd cheering caught his attention again as he looked up at the sea of hybrids.

“Looks like we got ourselves a winner.” Excella's voice sounded so annoyed that Chris won.“Good job, _Chris_.”

Chris rolled his eyes at her voice; it sounded different than her usual annoying stuck up cocky voice. It sounded so bitter and unprofessional as if she hated the fact that he won.

Chris's knees soon gave out and he fell. The last thing he saw was the darkness taking over and the crowd gasping and cheering. As the sounds started to fade away, Chris swore he could hear his mother and father calling out for him to come home with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my fiance for helping me finish editing this chapter while she was sick. Love ya <3


	5. Chapter 5

It was hours before the tournament had started, but it was the grand day.   
Piers was sitting in a small, wheeled box cage in a cold room with the other omegas. It had been a while since they had seen anyone else besides each other and the room was filled with their pheromones, making it hard for them to get any rest.

Each of the omegas scenes was different, sweet, and fruity. It had been two days since Piers had eaten, and the last thing he had to eat was his mother's homemade chicken pot pie, and a tall glass of sweet homemade lemonade. When his head wasn’t lost in lust, he’d drool for another warm meal or even just a glass of water.

The door cracked open and a few soldiers stepped inside wearing gas masks. There were ten of them, one for each cage, and pulled them out one at a time, ushering them towards the exit. Piers had no idea where they were being taken to, but he wanted to be close to Rebecca. She was placed on the other side of the room, far away from Piers. They hadn't had the chance to talk to each other since their time together in the shower.

Vector walked towards Piers's cage and glanced down at him. Piers could feel his eyes just staring and could feel the pity as well. Vector crossed his arms and swayed his tail to the side, tapping his foot, and waited for his turn to push the cage out.

“W-water…” Piers whispered past his dry and cracked lips, it took a bit of effort to say anything.

“Tsk.” Vector looked down at the wolf hybrid for a moment but knew other omegas were all thirsty or hungry by now. Umbrella was cruel in the way they treated the omega, they could at least spare a breakfast or even a cup of water. 

Piers gave Vector sad puppy eyes, hoping that it might win him a cup of water. Didn’t even need to be a cup, just a little sip to help smooth his dry mouth. Piers rubbed his cheek against the bars and wagged his tail around. 

“We’ll see if they allow it. It’s out of my hands what they let us do to you,” Vector said. It was true, he could get in trouble for giving any of the omegas special treatment. It was stupid, but it was a price to pay to work for Umbrella. A lot of the things they asked of him were questionable.

Piers nodded, understanding but still had little hope that Vector would sneak in a sip of water for him. He wished he had drank some water when they washed them up, but who could think straight when the water felt like icy blades against his skin.

“The tournament is about to start. They need to take you all to get dressed and cleaned up again. There are a few promising alphas, at least this time there isn’t a roach hybrid.” Vector laughed, he couldn't help it. There were insect hybrids and the roaches were among the other gross breeds.

Piers’s stomach soured at the thought of roach for a mate, there was nothing he could do if that happened. At least the hunger and thirst vanished for a moment. He worried about who his alpha would turn out to be, and what would happen to Rebecca.

“Do I get to know who the alphas are?” Piers asked softly as the words felt bitter and dry as they left his lips.

“It’s better for you not to know. You don't need to get your hopes up. But I’ll tell you that there are two alphas that chose to fight for you.” Vector grabbed the side of the cage and started to push him out when Piers turned to exit the room.

“Two?” Piers was a little surprised at the number of alphas that wanted him. He really wanted to know more about them and their breed.

“What is their breed? Can you at least tell me that?” Piers watched Vector as he grabbed the bars of the cage to keep himself from rocking side to side.

“As I said before, pup, I can’t tell you that. Even telling you there were two willing to fight for you is too much information. I let it slip. If you knock off the questions I’ll give you a sip of water. “ Vector looked down at Piers and pushed him towards the elevator. Vector had to think of a way to get him some water without there being any cameras or anyone around to report him. 

Piers shushed up since he badly wanted that sip of water. He wondered if they would be allowed to watch the tournament play out. Piers watched as the number of the elevator started to count down.

“Will I be able to watch the tournament live?” Piers asked, a little worried that the question might cost him the water.

“Yes, they found it when the omegas watched the alphas fight, it excited them more. Weird we can’t tell you which breed is fighting, but they seem fine with you watching them fight.” Vector never understood it. But again he couldn’t question the higher-ups. He was in no position to ask why this rule existed.

“Good, I would like to see the alpha that wins me so it won’t be a surprise.” Piers wanted to prepare himself ahead of time. With all the breeds out there, any of them could overpower him and hurt him badly.

Once the elevator doors opened, Vector pushed the cage inside and pressed button twenty-two. Vector leaned against the elevator wall and looked down at Piers. He couldn’t help but admire him. For an omega his size and build, he was really handsome. Deep down, he hoped the bear would win him. Vector knew Wesker, his personality, and the way he liked to play with his ‘prey’.

“For your sake, I hope the winner will treat you well,” Vector said out loud without meaning to.

“Me, too...” Piers knew exactly what Vector meant. His ears folded back and his tail went between his legs. He would either be treated like a sex slave and baby marker or treated like a prince and be loved by an alpha. It was scary not knowing what future he was going to be forced into.

The elevator door opened and Vector started to push the cage again. The hallway on the floor was different. There were more glass windows in each room that look like a salon. Each of the rooms had an omega getting groomed by a stylist wearing a gas mask. 

“They have to doll you up before the alpha can claim you. They never allow an ungroomed omega as a prize,” Vector said, speaking in a hushed voice as he pushed the cage into an open room.

“I’ll come back for you once you’re done,” Vector said as he walked away to return to his post.

Piers looked at the soldier walking away, and without giving him a sip of water. Vector must have tricked him by saying he would give Piers water just to keep his mouth shut.

Once that thought left his mind he started to look around the room. It had a stylist chair and a mirror in front of it, as well as the tools for haircuts that you would regularly see at a salon place. However, the only difference was there was a massage table in the far right of the room. There were cuffs hanging down to tie the omegas down. On the other side of the room was a dentist area.

Piers felt his stomach drop down to the floor as a bitter taste came to his mouth. Piers spent all his life trying to avoid the dentist and there it was right in front of him.

“ Fuck this shit. I don’t want to be here!” Piers growled loudly as he tried to pull apart the steel bars of his cage, but it was no use.

The door behind him opened and he stopped to turn around to see two strangers walking inside. One of them looked like a female doe-hybrid, she had short black hair and mocha color skin. She was really short and she was standing beside a male panther-hybrid who was a darker color than her, he was also balding. 

“What should we do first, the teeth or the grooming?” She asked softly as she walked towards the cage and pulled out a key.

“The teeth. I haven’t had breakfast yet and I’m starving,” He answered back, walking towards the equipment. 

Piers whimpered and leaned further away from the cage door as she opened it. He was going to put up a fight before getting out of there and into the torture chair.

“Look, if you don’t come out by your own free will then I’ll get the taser and it won't be fun for you,” She said, annoyed she had to wait for Piers to come out. 

Piers growled at her and showed his fangs before he crawled out of the cage and stood up. His legs felt so wobbly from sitting in the cage for that long.

“Go take a seat in the chair,” She said as she walked over to the other man to help him.

Piers walked very slowly towards the chair before having to sit in it, watching them as they laid out the tools. He was sure William had said he had no cavities, but then again what if they did or needed a root canal. His heart started beating quickly, almost wanting to faint and not feel anything when they work on his teeth.

“If you’re a good little bitch I’ll make sure it is painless,” said the Doctor. “Open your mouth and lay back.” He held some bite blocks and waited for Piers to open his mouth.

Piers whimpered and looked at him and opened his mouth. The last thing he wanted was to be tortured even more by an alpha jerk. Piers so badly wanted to cuss him out, punch him in the face, and call him a bitch. It wasn’t his choice that he was born this way and made to be belittled by someone who thought they were better than him.

“Good boy.” He smirked and placed the bite block into Piers’s mouth. It will prevent Piers from closing his mouth as well as biting him.

Piers bit down on the blocks, but he couldn't close his mouth as he was forced to lay back with it opened. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend not to be there, he wanted to be anywhere else other than trapped in the Umbrella building.

Piers could feel a sting in his gums; it had been an injection to numb his mouth. It didn’t take long to feel everything go completely numb. The sound of the drills caught Piers’s attention and his tail went between his legs,  
covering his crotch best he could. Piers’s ears folded back against his hair and tried to hide them. He didn’t want to hear the man work on his teeth. 

Time seemed to go so slow as Piers lay there on the chair while the alpha worked on his teeth. Piers tune them out since they both seemed to be talking and laughing about their personal life. Piers felt anger building up inside of him. How dare they laugh in front of him. They were cruel and selfish scum. How could society allow this to happen to the omegas, and why didn’t his mother speak about this before? All he could think was maybe she was threatened by Umbrella, or maybe it was different when she first entered.

_Mother, why didn’t you warn me?_

“There, his fangs shouldn’t be a problem anymore.” The panther said as he removed the bite block from Piers’s mouth and pulled off the latex gloves, tossing them to the side.

Piers's eyes widened when he said that first thought came to mind they took out his fangs. Piers’s tongue was numb to feel if they were there still. He reached with his fingers and touched his teeth but the fangs were there however sand down. 

“W-what did you do to my fangs! “ Piers growled loudly as he sat up and glared at the alpha. 

“I filed down your fangs. You don’t need those anymore. There is no point for an omega to have sharp teeth as a weapon. Don’t need an omega to snap and kill their alpha during the night with their fangs,” Panther said with a large smirk across his face, as if it were the joy of his life to take away an omega’s ability to fight back.

“ Fuck you!” Piers shouted.

No, screaming wouldn’t be enough for Piers, he had had it. They were taking away too much from him. Piers lunged out of the chair and on top of the panther hybrid and bit into his neck. Even if Piers couldn’t rip the skin off the man, he could still hurt him. He used his sharp claws to cut and dig deep into the man's arms as he dragged it all the way down to the wrist.

“Piece of shit, get off me!” The man tried to pull Piers off of him, however, Piers was glued on top of him and it was hard to get the wolf off.

The doe quickly pressed the alarm button to back up and aid them. She tried to pull Piers by his tail, trying hard to get him off the panther. 

Piers got angrier when she pulled his tail, he quickly turned against her and slashed at her face with his sharp claws. The doe quickly let go of his tail and fell back on her bottom, holding her cheek as blood ran down her cheek to her chin. Piers' attention went back to the doctor in front of him, swiftly head-butting him and raking his claws against the man's chest.

The panther-hybrid eventually had enough of the attack from Piers and decided to fight back. He slapped Piers across the face hard enough to knock him back down to his butt on the chair. The man stood in front of Piers and wrapped his hands around Piers’s neck, choking him. 

“Get your hands off him, now!” Vector pointed his handgun at the man. 

“He fucking started it,” Exclaimed the Panther. “He went crazy and started to attack us!” He shouted back at Vector but followed commands and removed his hands from around Piers's neck.

“I don’t care, you know the rules. You can’t lay a hand on them. Get them out of here and go to the medic clinic. Oh, and get that stitched up, I’ll be making a reporting of this,” said Vector, pissed at the both of them. 

They both walked out before they got the wrath of Vector, however, the panther turned to look in the room one last time, glaring at Piers who still sat in the chair. Vector slammed the door in their face and grabbed the walkie-talkie to call in a new team to come to the room.

“Are you hurt?” Vector's voice softens with concern as he approaches Piers to make sure there is no bruising around his neck. He returned the gun to his holster as he got closer to Piers.

“I’m fine, sorry for lashing out. They were taunting me and I couldn’t take it anymore.” Piers stood and hugged Vector. He was grateful that Vector was there to stop the man before he could choke him to death. Even if it was a little out of character for Piers to act like a scared omega and hug a stranger. 

Vector, however, was taken aback and held his arms up out of surprise at the sudden hug. At first, he thought Piers was going to attack him next, but feeling the soft, gentle hug lightened Vector and he gently started to pet his head.

“Let’s wash that blood off you.” Vector gently removed Piers’s arms and led him towards the sink and turned on the tap.

“Take this chance to drink water,” Vector whispered as he stood beside him to block the view of the camera.

Piers's eyes widened when he said could drink the water. Even if it was tap water, it didn’t matter. He washed his hands and mouth first to get rid of the panther’s taste, and then Piers used his hands to cup some water and started drinking as much as he could.

The door behind them opened and a tall, male, red panda-hybrid walked in and looked at them. He headed towards the stylist area this time and started to get everything out and ready for Piers.

“Once he’s finished cleaning himself, please bring him to the chair for a haircut,” He said to Vector, but barely made any eye contact with either of them.

“I’ll be staying here to keep an eye on him,” Vector said, loud enough for the red panda to hear. 

Vector wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt Piers again, even if Piers was the one who lashed out the first time. He turned the water off and hoped that filled Piers’s thirst before he led him towards the chair.

Piers wiped his lips and chin, leaving no proof of water he drank. It was filling, and it had helped his parched mouth and throat. Whoever knew tap water could taste like a fine glass of wine when dehydration kicked in. Piers took a seat on the chair and looked over at Vector, glad that he had decided to stay there. Oddly enough, he felt comfortable with the beta, GermanShepherd- hybrid.

“That’s fine with me, so long as he behaves and doesn’t attack me,” The red panda said as he started to spray Piers’s hair with water and comb it before he began to shave half of Piers’s hair off, styling it in a way that would fit Piers perfectly.

Piers had to admit that it felt really nice to get a haircut. He had meant to get one a week ago, but when he went into heat, he gave up on keeping himself good looking. He didn’t want to get attention from a beta, or an alpha, that would get an idea because he was hot and fuckable.

Vector tilted his head and looked at Piers, the hairstyle suited him well. Piers was becoming too cute, but he knew not to try anything. Besides, the games were going to be starting, and the alpha would win and claim him. Vector might never see Piers again.

“I’m going to need your help with the next thing, soldier,” The red-panda said and looked at the spa table. He took the barber’s cover off of Piers, shaving off any remaining hair and wiping away any loose hairs, too.

Vector sighed and grabbed Piers by the arm to gently lift him up and lead him to the table. 

“Lay down cause I need to cuff you,” said Vector. “You’re going to hate this more than the filing down of your fangs pup.”

“What are they going to do to me next?” Piers was nervous as he slowly laid back on the table and looked up at the ceiling.

“Remove the pubic hair and any other hair they might not want on you,” Vector said as he strapped the cuffs on Piers.

The red panda was behind them getting the wax and the paper strips which would be used to remove hair. The red-panda looked over at them both and pushed a cart toward them. He started to work on the pubic hair first as he rubbed the liquified, warm wax on the area. He grabbed the piece of paper and placed it on the wax before pulling it off swiftly.

Piers cried out in pain, screaming from the pain as he felt his hair being ripped off of him. What God did he piss off to allow him to be punished in such a horrible way?

“Please stop it!” Piers cried out, wishing for the torture to stop. 

But it didn’t stop, it just continued to happen. The red panda-hybrid continued to remove all of the hair from his body. That included his legs, arms, armpits as well the small patch of hair on his chest. He even waxed some of Piers’s eyebrows off, too.

Vector stood by the wall and looked down at the floor as his ears folded back. He wished he didn’t have to listen to Piers crying in such a way. It was horrible what they made all the other omegas go through. But it wouldn’t last too much longer.

“We are done now,” The red panda said softly and wiped some tears from Piers’s cheek, and walked away to a closet near the spa table.

“I… I want to kill them all,” Piers whispered between whimpers. His body felt so numb after all the hair had been ripped off of him. He felt so hairless and cold now and he started to tremble.

“I know you do, I would like to as well,” Vector said quietly for only Piers to hear. He started to remove the cuffs from his wrists. Vector helped him to sit and softly rubbed his cheek. “You did good. There won’t be any more of this.” 

The red panda walked over towards them and laid out Piers's outfit on the table beside him. It was a pair of leather black shorts paired with leather bondage ropes and chains. There was a leather black collar and chain leash as well. 

“I don’t want to wear that.” Piers looked at the outfit, it made him feel even more like a piece of meat than he already was at that moment.

“You don’t have a choice and you will put it on,” The red panda snapped at Piers, but shut up quickly when Vector growled at him.  
“Where’s the scarf? There is always a scarf.” Vector glared at the other male.

“I... forgot to grab it.” The red-panda hurried to the closest to retrieve it. 

“Thank you,” Piers said softly.

Piers smiled a little, impressed by how protective Vector was of him even if they didn’t know each other well. It felt nice to meet someone like Vector, a good person.

Piers started to change into the BDSM outfit. It was the tightest and uncomfortable piece of clothing he had ever worn. However, the scarf felt nice wrapped around his neck. It made him feel like there was still a part of him in the outfit.

“We’re done here,” The red-panda said. “Now you can leave.” He made sure that everything was perfect one last time before he turned and left.

“Go back into the cage, I need to take you to another room,” Vector said as he walked towards the cage and opened the door for him.

“I won’t see you again when I go to the other room?” Piers asked, sad at the thought it would be the last time they would see each other. He still wasn’t sure why Piers cared about Vector, but the kindness Vector had shown him wouldn’t be forgotten as Piers got into the cage and sat down.

“Most likely not. Good luck with your alpha mate, pup,” Vector said as he closed and locked the cage before he started to push the cage back towards the elevator.

Vector had dropped Piers off into a bedroom with a large king-sized bed. It must have been meant for them to mate after the games. Vector was nice enough to leave the tv on for Piers to watch the games before he left.

As the game started, Piers was glued to the screen. None of the other alphas caught his attention as the bear-hybrid had. He got so bitter when Jessica started to cheat and Piers started to boo and cuss at the monkey-hybrid. However, when the bear won, he clapped without knowing that Chris was fighting for him. Not until the start of the second match. His heart raced as he sat there watching Chris and Wesker battle it out. For him.

“Chris, please win,” Piers said at the tv, holding onto the cage bars as he leaned closer to the tv, with his ears perked and listening intently.

When Chris and Wesker were in the tornado and out of the camera view, it made Piers tear up at the thought that Chris might have lost. He didn’t want Wesker as his mate.

But his tears quickly turned into those of joy when he heard that Chris had won. Piers jumped, hitting his head on the top of the cage. He whimpered and rubbed his head. However, he forgot about it soon enough and wagged his tail happily.

“I can’t wait to meet you, Chris!” Piers smiled happily and sat there, waiting for Chris. He couldn’t wait for Chris to come out of the medic bay and claim him.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like it had been hours sitting in the room, with nothing to do but watch the Tournament on the television. Piers was worried about the bear hybrid's condition, afraid that Chris might have died from the poison. Piers wished that he could ask Vector what would happen to him if Chris had been killed from the wounds. Would he go to Wesker or be the last prize for the other alphas, who might not win the omega they wanted, to be fought over like leftovers.

“Crap, this is nerve-wracking.”

Piers growled as he glared at the tv screen. He wanted to go up there and punch it; however, still being trapped in the cage, all he could do was sit there.

Time flew by as the tournament came to an end, and the tv turned static and turned off a couple of minutes later. Piers curled into the corner of the cage, holding himself as he buried his face into his scarf. The room temperature was perfect, not too cold and not too hot, causing him to eventually drift off to sleep.

~~~

Chris had woken up in a hospital bed; it took him a moment to realize where he was and remember what had happened. He could remember defeating Wesker in the tournament. Did that mean he won Piers for sure? Or was there another challenger waiting in line to fight him?

From the other side of the curtain, the sheep-hybrid could see he was already awake. The nurse held the chart against her chest and walked closer to check on him.

“You had another awesome fight against the snake-hybrid. The antidote in your IV will clear the venom in your blood. Just another fifteen minutes before we can release you.”  
“Thanks again. My entire body feels like crap right now. I feel like I got run over by a bulldozer and thrown off the Eiffel Tower. My head is killing me, and the light is stinging my eyes.” Chris groaned and closed his eyes.

"Oh, you poor thing. Will, I would give you something for the pain, but I'd rather wait for the antidote to finish running its course before I give you anything else; we're hoping your body will recover on its own. After this, you need to be fully aware of your surroundings while the effects wear off. Also, your omega prize is waiting for you." She giggled and stepped to the side to check on the IV; the small bottle of antidote attached to it was almost empty.

Chris grinned. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Piers. After all the pain Chris had endured, he was sure it would be worth it in the end. He could finally meet the wolf-hybrid, that is if he didn't screw Piers before he even had the chance to say hello.

"I can't wait to see him and claim him for myself. It was worth it. I'll have to thank my little sister after all this." Chris chuckled, then whimpered when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

“Rest up, Chris, you’ll be claiming him very soon. I’ll come back, and hopefully, you’ll be fully recovered.” She laughed and walked out of the room to check on her other patients.

"Resting is hard when I'm so pumped up to meet him," Chris said to himself once she'd left the room. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep to pass the time.

~~~

When Vector stepped into the room to check on Piers, he saw that he was fast asleep in the cage. He smiled behind his mask and walked closer to the cage. Stopping just in front of it, he cleared his throat to get his attention.

“Hey, pup, got some news for you,” Vector said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Piers's ears twitched by the sound of Vector's voice. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up at the man. Piers's heart froze, thinking that the news was going to be something bad. Pier gripped the cage's bar and scooted himself closer to them to see Vector better.

"Did something happen to Chris?" Piers felt nauseous as his anxiety started to build.

"Calm down, pup, nothing happened to him. I just got an update, he's in the medical bay, but he made a full recovery. He should be up here within the next hour or so."

“God, you have a good way of scaring the shit out of people.” Piers tried to laugh off his anxiety.

“I can’t really tell you everything. While you were sleeping, you missed out on most of the information. “ Vector chuckled, his tail swishing side to side.

“True... thanks for telling me. I’m excited to meet him. Have you met Chris? What is he like?” Piers asked curiously.

"I haven't met him personally, but what I overheard from the nurses, he is handsome and powerful. I'm sure they might have a crush on him," Vector said with a shrug.

“I don’t blame them. From what I saw on TV, he is a hottie.” Piers smirked, knowing he scored a hot alpha.

“He’s not my type of alpha, so you don’t need to worry about me drooling all over him. You, on the other hand, are my type. Too bad you’re already taken.” Vector knelt down to meet Piers with eye contact.  
Piers' eyes widened at Vector's confession, and his cheeks started to turn a soft pink as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Ah... T-thank you. I think? I don't know how to respond to that, but I'm sorry! "Piers tried to look away; he couldn't stop feeling giggly inside.

Vector laughed, amused by how Piers responded. It was so adorable seeing the omegas show such timidity. He wanted to get his hands on one of them.

“Don’t worry about it, Piers. If things don’t work out with Chris, come looking for me.” Vector reached into his pocket and pulled out a kit-kat bar, and handed it to Piers. “There are no cameras in here, so enjoy this little gift for all the shit Umbrella did to you.”

Piers’s eyes lit up with joy as he reached for the chocolate bar. Finally, food, even if it was only a bar candy that he was receiving.

“T-Thank you, Vector. You won’t get in trouble? I mean, even if there are no cameras, what if someone walks in?”

"Then, for our sake, you better shove that down your throat. Give me the wrapper, I'll throw it outside." Vector chuckled lightly.

"Of course, right away." Removing the wrapping, Piers cut off one of the chocolate sticks and handed both the piece and wrapper to Vector, wanting to share the candy with him.

Vector paused as he looked at the chocolate Piers offered him. He was pleased to know Piers wasn't selfish and would keep it all for himself, especially since he knew he was starving. Not wanting to be rude, he accepted the gift along with the wrapper.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to give me a piece.”  
Vector shoved the wrapper into his pocket and lifted his gas mask a little above his mouth to eat the chocolate. He made sure not to inhale any of Piers' pheromones just in case he might accidentally get turned on and rape him.

“You were so kind to me, I wanted to share with you.” Piers smiled and started to eat the remaining piece of his chocolate.

"I shouldn't have, but you're cute. I need to return to my rounds; I'll be back with updates if Chris isn't able to come up here soon."

Vector stepped toward the door before he looked back, watching Piers as he ate his chocolate bar. He hoped that Chris would take good care of him. If not, he'd be happy to take Piers off Chris's hands.

~~~

The nurse walked back in to check up on Chris, only to be surprised that he was sitting up in his bed. Just an hour ago, he was in a lot of pain, but now he looked fully healed. It always amazed her how quickly the alphas could repair their bodies.

“It looks like you’re all healed up. How are you feeling, Chris?” She walked in front of him but could not see any more wounds.

"A lot better now. I'm a little sore still, but I feel like I can fight again. I don't even need the pain killers anymore." Chris grinned, exposing his sharp fangs.

"That is super good news. Then it looks like I can remove the IV and discharge you. You've been keeping that pup waiting for you for a while now. The tournament is already over." She smiled sweetly and grabbed some latex gloves, a cotton ball, and a bandage.

Chris looked away and didn't want to see what was going to happen next. Chris knew that it was true, that he had wasted so much time that could've been used to get to know Piers. He wondered if Piers was waiting and worried about him or if he even knew about him.

"All done, and it didn't even hurt, right? I got that gentle touch, I've been told." She giggled. "I'll let Vector know you're ready, and he'll take you to the room that Piers is waiting in."

"Thank you for everything." Chris smiled and stood up, wanting to walk around even though he was still feeling weak.

It didn’t take more than ten minutes for Vector to show up. 

"Follow me. Your prize is waiting for you in a room,” said Vector. As Vector waited by the door, Chris could feel the man watching him, staring at him as if he were studying his every moment.

"What is Piers like? If you've had the chance to talk to him and get to know him," Chris asked.

"He is a sweet pup, and he's really excited to meet you," said Vector as he sighed and headed towards the elevator. "He watched your matches, too, and they got him eager to meet you. You'll like him." The two of them stepped inside the elevator, and Vector pressed the button to the floor where Piers’s room was located.

"So, he really watched me fight against Jessica and Wesker?" Chris's small tail wagged with excitement.

"Yes, he did. Like I said before, he's very excited to meet you." Vector watched Chris from the corner of his eye.

“I can’t wait to meet him, too.” Chris smiled and watched the numbers on the display panel above the elevator doors as they counted up.  
“Shouldn’t be too long. Unless the power goes out and we get stuck in the elevator.” Vector smirked.

“If that happens, I’ll just climb my way out here and find him in the dark. Nothing is going to get in the way of me finally meet Piers.” Chris growled.

“You want to meet him that bad, huh?” Vector didn’t doubt that Chris was a man of his word.

"More now than ever." Chris grinned.

“Lucky for you, we are already on his floor,” Vector said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.

Vector took the lead and headed down the hallway towards the room that Piers was in. Chris could feel each heartbeat in his chest, his hands beginning to feel clammy from his nerves. It was unusual for him to get so nervous about meeting someone. However, Piers was different from everyone else. He was going to be his mate.

“This is his room. Take as much time you want; no one will disturb you.” Vector stood to the side of the door, allowing Chris to go in by himself.

“Thanks,” Chris said as he reached for the doorknob. He hesitated a couple seconds before eventually gathering up the nerve to opening it and take a step inside.

The first thing Chris noticed was the scent of heat emanating from Piers' body. The sweet, forbidden fruit tickled his nose and made his heart pump faster. He never smelt an omega in the heat before, and he didn't know how to react to it. Chris had to force himself to close and lock the door behind him. He took a few steps closer to Piers, who sat in the cage in front of him.

“H-Hi…” Chris never had trouble getting words out of his mouth before, but it was difficult with the smell that was making him want to tear the bars apart.

Piers's eyes widened as he looked up at Chris; he was taller in person, and Piers could smell Chris's scent; it was so strong that it made Piers crave him instantly.

“C-Chris...you finally came for me.” Piers blushed and pressed himself against the bars.

"You're much cuter in person than in the photos. You smell really good, too." Chris couldn't keep his eyes off Piers sitting there in the cage, looking so helpless. He bit his bottom lip, and he couldn't help but think of the many things he wanted to do to him.

"You're much hotter in person, Chris. Let me out. I want to hug you, play with you, and lick you all over." Piers licked his lips, unable to control himself with a strong alpha in front of him.

Chris chewed his inner right cheek after hearing those words. There was a tightness between his legs. It took him a moment to realize that Piers was causing him to get erect. Chris swallowed and nodded as he walked toward the cage, removed the lock, and opened the door to allow Piers to crawl out.

“Come out here, pup, and let me get a better look at you.” Chris held out his hand to help Piers get to his feet.

Piers crawled out from the uncomfortable cage, now finally stand up. He peered up at Chris's hand and reached to take it with his as a shiver ran through his body. The first time touching his soon to be mate made Piers' body feel as if he were melting into his touch. As Piers stood in front of Chris, there were only a couple inches in the difference between their height.

“T-Thank you... you’re so tall and strong, now that I can see you better.” Piers groaned and moved closer, pressing himself against Chris.

“You’re so perfect, Piers... I’m so lucky to have won those fights for you.”

Chris brushed some hair behind Piers' ear as he gazed down at him, loving the way he looked and how he smelt. Chris was quick to pick up Piers bridal style and carried him to the bed. It was the perfect chance for Piers to start kissing and nibbling on Chris's jawline.

"You're really strong, Chris!" Piers giggled as he leaned forward to nibble on Chris's ear.

Chris made a growl when Piers nipped his ear, gently laying Piers on the bed to look down at him. What a perfect view, seeing the omega in heat in front of him. Chris moved down and started to remove Piers' shorts. He could see Piers bulge and some of his pre-come beginning to leak from his shorts.

“You’re so excited for me, ain’t you pup.” Chris grinned as he pulled the shorts off him.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment," said Piers. "Please fuck me, I've wanted it so bad," Piers growled and giggled a little after. He lifted his lower half up so that Chris could toss the leather shorts away.

“You won’t have to wait anymore now, pup,” Chris said as he took hold of Piers’ cock.

Piers moaned from the feeling of Chris's hand around his dick as Chris started to stroke it. He loved seeing how Piers appeared to melt even more. Piers began moaning a little louder with each stroke. How could it be that a simple stroke could make him so needy for alpha? Piers' cock suddenly shot out some come onto Chris's chest and some on his own stomach.

Chris wiped some of the come from his chest and brought it to his lips to taste. It was such a sweet flavor that made him want Piers even more. Chris started to remove his clothes in a hurry, needing to mate with Piers already.

Piers watched closely as Chris undressed in front of him. He studied every single inch of Chris's body, licking his own lips with anticipation and loving all the muscle. Piers' gaze paused when he saw Chris's cock size, it was massive and thick. He wondered if his small body could handle it or if it would rip him up. It excited him a lot more, and he wanted to put it in his mouth.

“Let me suck it, Chris. I want to taste it before you go inside of me,” Piers begged with a moan.

“Yes, it would be best if you do suck it, get it nice and wet before I put it inside of you.” Chris grinned as he moved in front of Piers, stroking his own fully erect cock.

Piers leaned forward and placed his lips around the tip of his cock, suckling at the salty-tasting dick. Piers's ears perked, loving the taste as he tried to suck more of his cock in his mouth. He never gave head before, so he was worried he wouldn't do a good job.

His tongue glided along with his cock as he tried to get at least a couple inches wet. It was too big for him to fit it all inside of his mouth, but Piers loved the way Chris's public hairs brushed against the tip of his nose as he tried to bob his head on the cock in his mouth as saliva dribbled down Chris's cock to the ball sack.

Chris grunted with satisfaction about how good of a job Piers' mouth was doing. He grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers because he needed to probe Piers' little hole before he could go inside of him. Chris reached down and rubbed his fingers against Piers's entrance and pushed in the fingers inside gently and slowly.

Piers lifted his tail as he slowly arched his back, raising his butt against Chris’ fingers. He stopped sucking his cock and moaned, feeling the digits as they made their way inside of him. Piers was happy that he was finally going to get what he had wanted. It was so close that he could feel it inside him, and his body craved it more.

“Please, shove your whole fist inside of me,“ Piers moaned.

“No, pup, that will really hurt you. We need to get you opened, so I don’t hurt you too badly.” Chris chuckled, enjoying the way Piers begged.

Chris pushed more of his fingers inside of him, thrusting them slowly. He wanted to open up Piers and get him a little more loose for the cock before it went inside of him. Chris didn’t want to rush it, but he also didn’t want to do the little foreplay; he just wanted to get straight to it.

“Lay on your back, pup. I want to see your cute little face when I put my dick inside of you.” Chris grinned at him.

“P-please, put it in me already. I want you so bad. “ Piers moaned as he turned over onto his back.

Chris moved in between Piers’ legs and spread them apart, and admired his cute body. Piers’ cock leaked some come and throbbed, still fully erect. Chris held his dick and slowly started to push the tip inside of Piers. It was so tight, so he took his time going inside.

Piers gasped for some air as he could feel something big going inside of him. It felt so good; he could feel his entrance opening for Chris without putting up a fight. It was more like it was sucking Chris in, wanting to have the whole dick inside. Piers needed Chris's seed in him.

"F-fuck, it's so big, Chris." Piers pulled on the bedsheets.

“Got little more inches left to go in, pup; you’re doing so good,” Chris said as he kept pushing more of his dick inside of him.

Piers moans a little louder, feeling his cock stretching him more open. He reached down and started to stroke his own dick, wanting to give Chris a little show. He licked his lips and couldn't take his eyes off Chris's. Piers loved how focused Chris was in mating with him.

Chris grunted as he started pushing more inside of Piers. How could a cute little omega like himself belong to him and only him now? Chris’s member was now entirely inside of Piers without hurting him. He waited for Piers to get adjusted before he started to thrust inside of him.

Piers moaned as he could felt all of Chris inside, and the thrust sent shivers up his spine. Piers stroked his own cock with each thrust that Chris made, trying to match the pace. He couldn’t stop thinking about how hot Chris looked above him.

"Y-You can go faster."

"I don't want to hurt you," Chris said, looking down at Piers.

"It's a good kind of hurt," Piers said, thinking that he had already felt a lot of pain earlier.

Chris paused for a moment and looked at Piers, waiting for him to change his mind, but when he noticed Piers didn't back down, Chris started to thrust a little faster inside of him.

"Damn it, you're still so tight," Chris growled.

Piers gasped for air as he held onto the bedsheet and felt his cock going in and out faster. Piers knew his body would get used to it, but it did start to hurt at first. Piers began to jerk himself more quickly as he came, come shooting from his cock. Piers couldn't stop stroking himself; he didn't care if his dick was getting sensitive; he had to put on a cute show for his alpha.

Chris grinned lovingly, seeing all the come that came out of Piers. He leaned down and gave Piers a long, deep kiss and tried to over power it. Chris started to hit Piers' sweet spot; the only way he knew he had found it was when Piers broke away from the kiss and moaned uncontrollably into his ear. That only made Chris even more erect as he started to knot inside of him.

Piers whimpered as he dug his nails into Chris’s shoulder, feeling the knot inside of him, breaking some of the skin. It was so uncomfortable feeling the knot, and he understood why so many omegas complained about it when Piers would eavesdrop.

“Fuck, that hurts,” Piers said as he arched his back.

“S-sorry... can’t help it,” Chris said.

It was true. Most of the time, the knots were out of the alpha's control. Chris would just hope it would go down on it's own once he came inside of him. But it wouldn't be anytime soon; he wanted to fuck Piers' brains out. Time seemed to slow as Chris thrust harder into Piers's ass.

Piers didn't know how long they had been at it, but it felt like a whole day. Piers' body was covered in sweat, and his own come, and Chris was the same, however, with some small scratches left from Piers' fingernails. The knot hadn't gone down, and it continued to get bigger with each thrust. Chris was lost in the lust as he forgot to eat and drink water, stuck inside of Piers, and there was no escaping him.

Piers was so exhausted that he just wanted Chris to finally come inside of him. He badly wanted to eat and take a long nap, but the alpha kept thrusting his knotted cock inside him. Piers attacked Chris a few times, biting on Chris’s shoulder and whimpering as he tried to get the alpha off him; however, it had little to no effect.

Chris's cock and balls couldn't handle the backup as he came deep inside of Piers' ass, and his seed would make its way into Piers's womb soon. Piers moaned loudly as he felt the warm come fill him. Finally, Chris had come inside of him; that was what Piers thought.

"Y-you did good, pup," Chris said, exhausted.

"T-Thank you." Piers closed his eyes as he laid there, feeling Chris's cock go soft inside him.

Chris pulled his dick out of Piers and laid down beside him. They both were exhausted and could barely keep their eyes open any longer as they fell asleep beside each other with Piers resting his head on Chris's chest and Chris's arms wrapped around him, holding him close.


End file.
